


Обiйми мене

by ogmantoine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine
Summary: Твоя весна уже здесь — так упивайся же запахом майского цвета как вином, Антуан! Купайся в лучах славы и пробуй победу на вкус, пока моя душа тает в твоих ласковых объятиях.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Lucas Hernandez





	Обiйми мене

**Author's Note:**

> впервые опубликовано (на фикбуке) 18.07.18
> 
> Песня: Океан Ельзи — Обiйми
> 
> На самом деле мне не нравится эта работа, но на неё было потрачено время и силы, поэтому не хочу, чтобы эти ресурсы пропадали так бесславно.  
> А ещё сначала я планировала написать ангст, да...

_Коли настане день,_

Как только наступит день,

_Закінчиться війна,_

Окончится война,

_Там загубив себе,_

На ней я загубил себя,

_Побачив аж до дна_

Заглянув в самую глубь её.

Ты стоишь, светясь таким тихим, но ровным и стойким счастьем, что даже ливень не может смыть его с твоего лица. Ты опустошён и как будто вывернут наизнанку, ты, оставивший всего себя на поле. Окидываешь усталым взглядом ревущие трибуны, и сил хватает только на то, чтобы пропускать через лёгкие воздух. Вымотанный, с мелко подрагивающими от долгого бега икрами, ты ловишь каждой клеточкой кожи дождевые капли и, моргая, до невозможности долго не открываешь глаза. _И всё же я никогда не видел тебя настолько счастливым._

Гул вокруг переходит в бешеный вой, и на мгновение весь мой мир окрашивается в сине-бело-красные оттенки. Всё вокруг такое яркое и назойливо цветастое, в то время как тебе хочется просто рухнуть на газон, спрятав лицо в ладони, измученно улыбнуться уголками рта, раствориться в каждой капле, стекающей с неба, и понять, что всё уже закончилось.

Мы выиграли эту войну, Антуан, ибо это была именно она. Настоящая битва не на жизнь, а на смерть, и мы выстояли её. Теперь можно почувствовать себя чемпионами, но это не приносит должного удовольствия, ибо мы всё ещё слишком вымотаны.

Я подбегаю к тебе, обнимая за дрожащие плечи и утыкаюсь лбом в твой висок, чтобы шептать на ухо какую-то бессмыслицу:

— Всё будет хорошо, Антуан, не плачь, ну ты чего, Гризу?.. — слова наслаиваются друг на друга и теряются в шуме дождя, который спрятал нас ото всех, и только моё горячее дыхание на твоей шее даёт знать, что мы ещё здесь: живые и непобеждённые. Всё _уже_ хорошо, и именно поэтому твои слёзы сейчас такие солёные.

Помнишь, как двадцать лет назад ты просил подписи у действующих чемпионов мира? Так вот, теперь можешь взять автограф у самого себя. Неужели не круто? Ну, Антуан... не плачь так сильно, здесь же люди.

Твоё тело почти безвольно обмякает в моих руках, и требуется много сил, чтобы поднять тебя и заглянуть в глубокие как деревенский колодец голубые глаза, в которых точно так же отражается небо, и сотни огней с трибуны напротив рассыпаются фейерверком в расширившихся зрачках. Ресницы склеились, к мокрым щекам липнут мелкие травинки, ты моргаешь часто-часто, но остановить поток солёных ручьёв всё же не в состоянии.

Ты мечтал об этом дне всю свою жизнь, так давай же просто исчезнем в нём, пропадём навсегда и никогда, слышишь, никогда не вернёмся. Я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой, среди безумства ночных улиц, и даже если будет стыдно, дождь отпустит нам любые грехи в эту ночь. Моё приглашение для тебя — пара распахнутых рук, объятия которых ты принимаешь как мучимый жаждой путник встречает на своём пути ручей — ты бросаешься мне на грудь, с головой зарываясь в тепло и прижимаясь щекой к тому самому месту на футболке, где вскоре будут красоваться две звезды.

_Обійми мене, обійми мене, обійми_

Обними меня, обними меня, обними,

_Так лагідно і не пускай,_

Так нежно и не отпускай,

_Обійми мене, обійми мене, обійми_

Обними меня, обними меня, обними,

_Твоя весна прийде нехай._

Пускай придёт твоя весна.

Как расцветают по весне ирисы в саду, так и ты сейчас раскрываешься у меня в ладонях, и я боюсь пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть твой тихий смех, звенящий колоколами далёкой церкви в воскресное утро.

Как первого мая утопает Париж в ландышах, так и я сейчас иду ко дну в твоих руках.

Как становится легче на душе от запаха лаванды, так и моё сердце успокаивается, когда я провожу носом по твоему затылку, и бешеные, будто набатные удары сердца сменяются ровным ритмом.

_I от моя душа_

И вот моя душа

_Складає зброю вниз,_

Складывает оружие вниз,

_Невже таки вона_

Неужели всё-таки она

_Так хоче теплих слів?_

Так хочет тёплых слов?

Ты как будто угадываешь мои желания и, вскидывая вверх подбородок, подаёшься вперёд, но теряешь равновесие, падаешь мне на плечо, нелепо взмахнув руками, и разгорячённо шепчешь по-французски:

— _Tous mes rêves se réalisent. La vie est belle, mon cher,*_ — а я улыбаюсь в ответ, потому что знаю, что вот оно — счастье, и мы оба его получим.

— _Telle quelle,_ — и, немного помедлив, вполголоса добавляю, наклоняя свою голову к твоей так, что наши лбы соприкасаются, и капли пота смешиваются на увлажнённой дождём коже. — _Je t'aime, Antoine.**_

Ты закусываешь нижнюю губу и долго-долго смотришь в даль, туда, где раскалывается на разноцветные флаги небо за моей спиной. Долго думаешь, как будто слышишь признание впервые, и это не может не вызвать усмешку.

Нахмуренные брови встречают меня в упор, задаваясь немым вопросом: _"Pourquoi ris-tu de rire, enfoire?"***_ Кажется, ты абсолютно серьёзен, и мне тоже приходится сделать постную мину, иначе ты никак не поймёшь, что со мной можно говорить на равных.

— _Je t'aime aussi... Lucas,****_ — киваешь ты, как бы невзначай, но по твоим губам пробегает лукавая усмешка, и глаза, что так испытующе смотрят на меня, вдруг вспыхивают озорством. Чертёнок, ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу своё французское имя.

Мне хочется думать, что каждое твоё слово искренно, что это истина незыблемая и нерушимая, которая не лопнет, как мыльный пузырь, лишь только ты протрезвеешь от минутного восторга. Но я принимаю их полностью, снимая с тебя все обязательства. Я хочу верить тебе, а остальное уже на твоей совести. _Победителя никто не спросит, правду он говорит или нет.*****_

Вид у тебя такой сосредоточенный, и жилка на левом виске нетерпеливо пульсирует, будто готовая взорваться в любой момент. Буравишь меня взглядом, и если не знать, что через три часа ты, в хлам пьянющий, в прямом эфире признаешься в любви Деррику Роузу, можно подумать, что всё абсолютно серьёзно.

Но я не ведусь на эти форвардские штучки. Хохоча, прижимаю к груди твою голову — ты послушно наклоняешься, и эти вздохи, которые выходят из твоего рта вместе со смехом, чувствуются даже сквозь одежду. Господи, просто обними меня. Пусть всё катится к чертям именно сейчас.

— _Serre-moi,******_ — пара слов, и я уже чувствую, как твои руки поглаживают спину. Раствориться бы в этом ощущении или принимать его как целебные ванны. Прошу, держи меня так всю жизнь.

_Обійми мене, обійми мене, обійми_

Обними меня, обними меня, обними,

_Так лагідно і не пускай,_

Так нежно и не отпускай,

_Обійми мене, обійми мене, обійми_

Обними меня, обними меня, обними,

_Твоя весна прийде нехай._

Пускай придёт твоя весна.

Я подарю тебе всё своё счастье от этой победы и разделю с тобой сладостные минуты ликования. Твоя весна уже здесь — так упивайся же запахом майского цвета как вином, Антуан! Купайся в лучах славы и пробуй победу на вкус, пока моя душа тает в твоих ласковых объятиях.

Я горжусь тобой, и это читается в каждом движении и беглом взгляде, в каждой передаче мяча на поле и в том, как я из раза в раз бегу к тебе после забитого парнем в футболке с седьмым номером мяча. Пойми это, Антуан. Я хочу, чтобы весь мир увидел _нас_ резвящимися в шуме всеобщего ликования, которое сегодня опьяняет похлеще алкоголя.

Я никогда не отпущу тебя, и раз уж мы прошли вместе этот огромный тернистый путь, то пройдём и ещё миллион таких же. С тобой я загубил самого себя, ибо не могу больше ступить ни шагу без солнечной улыбки твоих губ. Утонув в небесно-голубых с белесоватыми прожилками облаков глазах, я не представляю себе другой жизни. Дай мне знать, что она не закончится так скоро. Держи меня крепче, Антуан, и я сам всё пойму.

**Author's Note:**

> * — (фр.) Все мои мечты становятся реальностью. Жизнь прекрасна, мой дорогой.  
> ** — (фр.) Такая, какая есть. <...> Я люблю тебя, Антуан.  
> *** — (фр.) Почему ты смеёшься, сволочь?  
> **** — (фр.) Я тоже люблю тебя... Люка.  
> ***** Не знаю, правильно ли вставлять в флафф про футболистов цитату Гитлера, но тем не менее это она.  
> ****** — (фр.) Обними меня.


End file.
